Our Truth
by The Two Sides Of Fate
Summary: You wanna know the funniest thing in the world? See that girl over there? She's mine. Songfic; Lacuna Coil 'Our Truth'. HichiHime. Implied IchiHime. Rated M for Implied-?- murders. No profanities. Not a smut or a lemon.


**Rated M for implied murder(s). I obviously don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song used for this songfic. Enjoy it anyway. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back  
Wicked partnership  
In this crime  
Ripping off the best  
Condescending smile**_

You wanna know the funniest thing in the world? See that girl over there? The one with silky chestnut hair, luscious brown eyes, and curves that could kill? She's mine.

She's got a special little ability. Actually a couple, one of them being her ability to make people believe anything she wants them to about her, hiding behind her happy little exterior; I know who she really is, but that's besides the point and you already figured that out by now I'm sure. Her ability is rejection. No, seriously, she can reject anything if she puts her mind to it. But see, she needs to be in _just_ the right emotional state for it, at first one might think she needs to be happy to do this but I think it just takes a certain amount of…_motivation_.

_**Trying to forget  
- Wasting my time  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget  
- Telling more lies  
We're raising our truth**_

She's amazing really. You'd think one like her wouldn't be caught dead near someone like me; but I have something important to her. Someone who is so close to me, we might as well be the same person…I _am_ the something important to her. And as long as it stays that way she might as well be mine forever.

The irony is, she's never in the state to use her power until I bring it up that "I still have him." _Do you want me to give him back, princess? Yes? Just do as I say…_

Do you wonder why I do this? The answer is simple; because I _want to_; because I _can_; because I don't deny the truth of my-our nature, the nature of the world. And it tastes so sick, so sweet all at the same time. I twist them both, her and the one who is me, until they're beyond recognition, until they show who they _really_ are. And what better way to do that than this? Oh sure, she'll cry later; she'll beg and scream and plead for me to stop, but I only have to say one thing to make her heart freeze. She always thinks it's her fault, so there is nothing she won't do to try and get him back.

**_Go on and tease me_**

Maybe she hasn't realised it yet, but she doesn't want him back. No. She wants _me_. Like I said; funny, right? So, so funny… King did the same thing; always did things because he 'wanted to protect', _hmph_, he was just as much a killer as I am, maybe more so. And now princess is doin' all this for me, acting as the softly shining spider web, to try and get him back. I barely even have to ask her anymore. She gets better and better at it every time too; people are suckers for that lost soul look, the emptier she gets the more they want to help. Hmm, you must be feeling pretty stupid at this point, huh?

She's my Queen. I make sure to remind as often as I can. See, if she really wanted the King back she would've gotten rid of me a long tome ago. She won't even let the thought cross through her consciousness.

_**Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time  
Can't you turn it back?  
Stop the cycle  
Let it free  
Run away  
Silent Sneaking  
Along my Path  
Rugged the Road  
But we feel it  
Like we're flying**_

Anyway, I'm gonna wrap this up. I'll just tell you the rest of the details as I finish this.

See this blade? I'm gonna use it to carve up your corpse. I want the blood to stain the carpets and spatter onto my clothes. Feel free to struggle.

Though I do hate to clean up this sort of thing it's a little necessary. If I didn't it would likely cause problems for me. Of course, that's were my princess's second ability comes in. See rejection has a funny way of working when you get the hang of it. Not only can she make the mess disappear, she can make _you_ disappear; gone from existence. But don't freak out yet, let me call her in. I want you to see how beautiful she is. I want her to be the last thing you see before you die. I want you to wish she would save you. I want you to wish she would end you. _I want you to know that she belongs to me._

I love her, you know.

_**Trying to Forget  
- Wasting my time  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget  
- Telling more lies  
We're raising our truth**_

As I walk out of the room to leave her to her task I reach for her hair to kiss her ear, whispering promises to her so she can swallow down the guilt. By this point in time she has enough that she can go through with these jobs because she only has one purpose in her mind.

She'll keep telling herself it's to save the King but I know the truth. I told you, I know who she really is, and deep, deep inside she knows too. The truth. Our truth. The one thing she knows she can't hide, erase, or forget; that she is mine.

* * *

**The song I used for this fic was 'Our Truth' by Lacuna Coil. I Was inspired to write this by this AMV here--- ****.com/watch?v=o3DhB4ptsyE&NR=1**

**Tell me what you thought of this style. Review!**


End file.
